


Falling Stars

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Maybe some angst, Sabriel Fluff, Sad Gabriel, Sam's tired, Stars represent angels, lots and lots of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Today's prompt is stars.Gabriel shows Sam the stars.





	Falling Stars

"Oh Saaaaaaaammyyyyyyyyyyy"

Sam groaned as someone shook him awake in the middle of the night. He rolled over to see his boyfriend Gabriel with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Wha- Gabriel?" He stuttered, "What the hell? What time is it?"

"2:06 am kiddo. Rise and shine!" Gabriel teased, shaking Sam some more. 

"2:06?? What are you doing up at 2 am Gabe?" Sam asked, still very confused.

"Well Samsquatch, one, I don't sleep, and two, I want to show you something!" The archangel explain gleefully, attempted to tug the blankets off Sam. However, Sam was much stronger than he was, so he failed miserably. 

"Gabe, can't it wait til morning?" Sam grunted, burrowing back into the blankets. 

"In all seriousness, no." Gabriel said, voice suddenly mellowed from it's previously happy tone. Sam turned back and saw the pleading look on Gabriel's face, and finally submitted.

"Ugh ... fine." He sighed, "What is this anyways?" He questioned, and the archangel returned to his giddy state.

"You'll see."

Sam slowly rolled out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and his slippers, and followed Gabriel through the bunker. The pair traveled through the residence wing, into the war room and up the entryway stairs. When the reached the door, Gabriel came to a halt and turned to Sam.

"Close your eyes kiddo."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." The archangel asked hopefully, "Please?"

"Alright, I'm not gonna get pied or anything, am I?" Sam questioned, still slightly reluctant to be out of bed.

"No, this isn't a trick, promise." Gabriel assured as Sam gingerly closed his eyes. He opened the bunker door and took his boyfriend's hand and lead them outside. Sam shivered as the cold winter air hit him, but continued to follow Gabriel. He felt Gabriel fly them somewhere, he didn't know where, but soon enough he heard him whisper,

" _Open your eyes._ "

He opened his eyes to find himself standing on the roof of the power plant built over the bunker. However, something was a little off. Even though it was night out, it seemed unnaturally bright. He looked at Gabriel, only to find him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Look up." 

Sam tilted his head towards the sky, and gasped when he saw billions ... no, trillions of glittering stars shining above him.

"Gabe! Look at ... did you do this?? How? I mean, it's n-not possible! What with light pollution, and ... other things?" He stuttered, completely astonished. He'd never seen anything like this in his life, since he was constantly travelling from city to city with his father and Dean.

"Archangel kiddo. I do what I want!" Gabriel smirked, walking up to his dumbfounded boyfriend. "Do you like it?"

"Do I- Of course!! It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Sam continued to babble, "How did you do this?" 

"Oh, just sent the entirety of Lebanon into a temporary blackout." He laughed, and Sam turned to him in shock.

"Did you actually?! Good god Gabe, you can't just send entire cities into power-outages! We could get in serious trouble if they figured out you were the cause!" He shouted, but Gabriel just laughed some more. 

"Relax Samantha, I'm kidding. I just put up a sort of shield on the sky." He assured, "If anyone else is awake, they're seeing this too!"

Sam let out yet another breathless wow before he continued babbling, "You know, if you put that ... 'shield' up every night, it could help a lot of people! It would be so much easier for scientists in cities to track stars and constellations, and to discover new ones, and-" He was cut off by Gabriel before he could finish his sentence.

"Sam, can we please not talk about science mumbo-jumbo," He chuckled, "and just enjoy the moment?"

Sam laughed a little and kicked himself. "Sure babe, sorry."

Gabriel just laughed back and replied, "Don't worry about it kiddo."

The pair walked over to the edge of the roof and sat with their legs hanging over the edge. Gabriel reclined to lie flat on the roof and Sam soon followed. Soon it was the just the two of them, lying together, gazing at the billions of beautiful stars overhead. 

After what seemed like hours, Sam startled and sat up, pointed to the sky. 

"Gabe, look! A shooting star!" He cheered, but when he looked the Gabriel for his reaction, what he saw surprised him. Gabriel looked ... sad. Grief-stricken even.

"Gabe? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, frantically yet collected at the same time. What he heard was completely unexpected.

"An angel just died."

Sam looked at him in disbelief, and soon enough Gabriel kept talking. 

"You see Sam, stars represent angels. The really bright ones are more significant angels, like heads of garrisons and such. The darker ones are rebels, like Castiel." He sighed, remember his brother's star once shining bright and proud, now solemn and dull. He continued, "And archangels are constellations. Me, I'm pegasus. Mike is Orion, Lucy is Scorpius and Ralph is Phoenix. Every time an angel gets killed, their star falls out of the sky."

When he finished he was shaking. Sam noticed and promptly pulled the archangel into his arms. He felt Gabriel's chest heave lightly as he let a single tear roll down his cheek. 

"Hey ... shhhhhh Gabe. It's okay." He soothed as he stroked Gabriel's back light. He held him until he felt his partner's breathing slow down and begin to pull away lightly. 

"It's just ..." He gritted, "recently, angels have been dying off left, right and center. We used to be such a strong species, nothing could get to us, but now we're ... we're going extinct." 

"But Gabe, there's so many stars in the sky! Look, there must be trillions up there!" Sam interjected, but Gabriel just shook his head and continued. 

"The sky used to be so full of stars it was blinding. Literally, no human would be able to look at it and not go blind." A full body shiver wracked through him, but he still went on, "The worst thing is, I have the power to make more. All the archangels do. I could create more angels and restore them to their former greatness. Only I don't. I hide down here like a damn coward." 

He spat the last words and huddled into his bomber jacket, tears streaming down his cheeks once more. Sam moved to pull him into his arms, and held him tightly. 

"What the hell is _wrong_ with me Sam?"

Sam took Gabriel's face in his hands, green eyes staring into gold ones. 

"There's nothing wrong with you Gabriel." Sam began to plead to the broken archangel, "You're brave, you stood up to Lucifer for us and Kali. Heck, you died protecting us! And you're supportive, you helped Cas create an army and struck down Metatron. You're powerful, clever, smart, willing, generous, kind, and proud. And, you're beautiful, Gabriel. You're the love of my life and I can't live without you."

With that he kissed Gabriel on the lips. It was passionate, but not heated. Long, but not needy. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Gabriel pulled away, smiling weakly. 

"T-thank you Sam." He stammered, pulling Sam tighter against him.

"No need to thank me, love." Sam reassured, pressing kisses into Gabriel's golden hair. For a while there was silence, until Gabriel sighed rather solemnly. 

"I'm sorry Sam," He started, "I didn't want tonight to end up like this. I wanted it to be magical and wonderful for you, but I ruined it."

"Hey hey heyheyhey." Sam retorted, "You didn't ruin anything. I'm happy to just cuddle, as long as you are." He smiled, and Gabriel smiled back. They pulled each other impossibly tighter and laid together under a sky full of stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT FLUFFY FIC BUT IT TURNED ANGSTY I'M SO SORRY


End file.
